


Giver of Light-Book II: Sons in Shadow

by JediMaster_Jen



Series: Giver of Light Series [2]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediMaster_Jen/pseuds/JediMaster_Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker have grown up like brothers. Will they stick together like brothers when dark shadows start creeping closer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars and LucasFilm belong to Disney (the Mouse House), not me. I am not making any money from this.
> 
> This story, the middle chapter of a planned trilogy, was originally posted on the Jedi Council Forums at TheForce.net in December 2004. It remains a work-in-progress. Updates will not be taking place any time soon.

**Title:** Giver of Light-Book 2: Sons in Shadow

 

/

 

 **Summary:** Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker have grown up like brothers. Will they stick together like brothers when dark shadows start creeping closer?

 

/

 

 **Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Star Wars. All EU characters are owned by the EU authors that created them.

 

/

 

 

**Prologue**

 

/

 

_”Obi-Wan, don’t do this! I know you, you’re better than this!” the Jedi yelled._

_“Shut up! You know nothing about me!” Obi-Wan screamed back, his handsome features twisted into a mask of pure hatred._

_“Please Obi-Wan, please don’t take this last step. Please, we used to be…,” the Jedi pleaded, the question ‘why?’ clearly seen on his tanned face._

_“Stop! What we used to be doesn’t matter anymore. We are nothing to one another now. That is what matters,” Obi-Wan told him._

_The snap-hiss of Obi-Wan’s lightsaber humming to life enveloped the Jedi in a state of shock. There was no mistaking the significance of the moment. The crimson glow gave the Jedi his answer. Obi-Wan Kenobi had fallen. The dark side of the Force had stolen his soul. The blackness of evil had stained his heart. He was truly gone_.

 

/

 

Blue-gray eyes snapped open as Obi-Wan Kenobi awakened from his dream. Sweat was beaded on his bare chest. He slowly climbed from the bed he shared with his wife and clad only in thin sleep pants, he made his way from the bedroom out onto the terrace. The night air was chilly, but it felt good on his overheated skin.

 

“Come back to bed, my love,” his wife whispered, her arms wrapping around his waist from behind him.

 

Turning in her embrace, Obi-Wan leaned down and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. All of his feelings, his fear and anger, his love and lust for her, it was all poured into the mating of their mouths.

 

“I love you, my Ben,” she whispered as the kiss ended, her breath stolen by her husband.

 

“I love you too, Dasha,” he returned. “I love you more than my own life. I would surrender everything that I have, everything that I am, for you.”

 

Dasha leaned her head against his broad, bare chest and held onto him tighter. She knew he meant those words, but she worried what loving her that much might one day do to him. She didn’t ever want to lose her precious husband. 


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

 

/

 

“Dasha said you had another one last night,” sounded a deep voice from behind Obi-Wan.

 

“Dasha needs to learn to mind her own business,” snapped the meditating Jedi Knight.

 

A chuckle escaped the mouth of Anakin Skywalker as he stepped next to his best friend, his brother in all but blood. “She’s your wife and she cares about you. You are her business,” he scolded the older man.

 

Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes, his meditation ended. “I know she cares about me, Anakin. She wants to help me and be there for me and she is most of the time. But sometimes she can’t help. My dreams, my nightmares are…” he started, then stopped.

 

“They’re just dreams, Ben. Dreams pass in time, you know that,” twenty-two-year-old Anakin reminded his friend. “You have to stop letting them get to you like this.”

 

Obi-Wan turned to look at his taller friend. “They’re more than just dreams, Anakin. Every night, I fall to the dark side in my sleep. It’s always so real. I’m always fighting someone; Qui-Gon, you, sometimes even my father or Garen.”

 

Anakin cleared his throat and then rested a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “You know that we’ll never be in that position. No matter who we face, or what circumstances befall either of us, we’ll never do battle on opposite sides of the war. I promise you that, my friend.”

 

Obi-Wan just nodded slowly. He wanted to believe Anakin. He wanted for the words to be true, but like so many things in his life lately, everything seemed to ring hollow to him.

 

“Now come on, Master Xan sent me out here to find you. We received a summons from the Jedi Council. We’re going back to Coruscant,” Anakin stated cheerfully, his eagerness readily apparent in his attitude.

 

/

 

“Why do you have to go now?” Dasha angrily questioned her husband.

 

“I’m a Jedi Knight, Dasha, you knew that when you agreed to marry me. If the Council requests my presence, then I must go,” Obi-Wan stated, trying with all of his might to remain calm in the face of her anger.

 

“Oh, of course,” she spewed sarcastically. “If the mighty Jedi Council wants you, you come running. But if I need you, you’re nowhere to be found. You’re either with your father or…” she managed before her throat suddenly clamped shut and she could no longer draw a breath.

 

Obi-Wan stood across the room from his wife, his black-gloved hand clenched into a fist. His breathing had deepened. His normally calm blue-gray eyes had darkened. His entire being had shifted from one of relative calm and serenity to total rage in only a matter of moments.

 

“Where I am when I’m not with you is none of your concern, Dasha,” he told her, his voice low and deep.

 

With her face turning blue from lack of oxygen, Dasha nodded her head slowly. Obi-Wan released his Force-choke and calmly went back to his packing, none of his rage from seconds before showing at all.

 

“I’ll be on Coruscant for a few days at most, then most likely a few extra days for the mission,” he told her as he headed for the door. As he reached it, he turned back to her. “We have things to discuss when I return.”

 

Dasha, frightened by her husband’s irrational and hateful actions, merely shook her head. Obi-Wan seemed satisfied with her acknowledgement of his words. He opened the door and swept from the room, his dark Jedi robe swaying behind him.

 

/

 

Xanatos was waiting by the ship for Obi-Wan and Anakin when the two men arrived. Ten years hadn’t aged Xan very much. His long hair was still ink black, despite him being nearly fifty years old. His sapphire blue eyes still sparkled with mischief and a recklessness that had never abated.

 

“What took you both so long?” he asked the pair.

 

Anakin smiled. Obi-Wan shrugged. Together they spoke. “Was the wait wearing you down, old man?” they asked playfully.

 

Xanatos laughed. They were always teasing him about his age, as if being close to fifty suddenly made him weak and fragile. “Laugh all you like, younglings. One of these days, you both will be my age.”

 

Anakin smiled again. “That may be true, Master, but not for a long time.”

 

Xanatos playfully pulled on Anakin’s padawan braid as the young man walked by him and up the ramp into the ship.

 

“You’re not old, Father,” Obi-Wan told Xanatos, his voice serious.

 

Xanatos smiled at his son, the boy that was now a man. “I know that, Ben.”

 

/

 

“How long until they arrive in the capitol?” the robed figure asked.

 

“Three days, Senator,” came the response from the young senatorial aide worker.

 

“Good, very good indeed. Please send a request to the Jedi Temple. I would like to have a chat with young Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Senator Palpatine told the young man standing in front of him.

 

“Yes Senator, I’ll send the request myself,” he said before turning and hurrying from the room. 

 

Palpatine simply nodded. Kenobi’s departure from Coruscant ten years earlier had been a surprise he had not foreseen. But now he was back; the boy had become a Jedi, a powerful and skilled Jedi. Now was the time to put his plans into action. Kenobi would be his.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

 

/

 

Once again, just as it had been ten years earlier, Xanatos’ stomach was in his throat as the ship approached the city-planet of Coruscant. He’d spoken numerous times with Mace and Yoda, mostly concerning the training of two such powerful apprentices as Obi-Wan and Anakin.

 

“You’re nervous, Master,” Anakin stated from behind the man he claimed as both teacher and surrogate father.

 

“Yes, I am,” Xan replied. “Coming here again has my stomach in knots. You seem awfully calm for someone who hasn’t seen home in ten years.”

 

The tall young man merely shrugged his broad shoulders. “This isn’t home, Master. Telos is home to me and it has been for the past ten years. I may be a Jedi Padawan, but I’m also…your son.”

 

Xanatos looked over at his apprentice. Anakin had grown so much in ten years; not just physically. He had matured emotionally as well. His anger had abated and a steely calm had settled upon him. He had become an adult. “Yes, you are my son, Ani. Blood is perhaps the most common and familiar way to bind fathers and sons, but caring and love are more important. I love you as I love Ben; you are both my sons. My loyalty is to the two of you before the Jedi.”

 

Anakin smiled, pleased that Xanatos felt the same way. “I am anxious to see some old friends.”

 

“So am I,” came Obi-Wan’s voice from behind them. “It’s been a long time. It’ll be good to see Garen and Siri again. I haven’t even spoken with either of them in nearly a year.”

 

“Don’t get too caught up in old friendships, Son. Remember, we’re here for a mission, and if they called the three of us…” he said, letting the statement hang, knowing Obi-Wan or Anakin would finish it for him.

 

“…then they must need Jedi who don’t mind getting their hands a little dirty,” Obi-Wan and Anakin finished in tandem.

 

Xanatos smiled at them both, as their ship made it’s decent through the atmosphere of the city-planet.

 

/

 

“Have you heard the latest gossip?” twenty-five-year-old Jedi Knight Siri Tachi asked her best friend, Garen Muln.

 

The dark-haired, green-eyed young man shrugged. “I’ve heard that Master Renashaii, Obi-Wan and Anakin Skywalker are coming back to the Temple today.”

 

Siri, tucking her long blonde hair behind her ear, sat down across from Garen. “That’s the one I’m talking about. It’ll be good to see him.”

 

“I suppose it will,” Garen replied, his tone of voice suggesting he felt it would be anything other than good to see his old friend.

 

“What do you have against Obi-Wan?” Siri questioned, her curiosity genuine. “Weren’t the three of us best friends?”

 

“Yes, we were. You and I still are best friends, but Obi-Wan…he’s different now, Siri. You’ve heard, even read some of the reports. He’s married, Siri. He’s broken the Code, all of the rules we live by,” Garen plead his case. “He’s changed, and from what I’ve heard, it’s not for the better.”

 

“Since when do you hold grudges?” she asked heatedly. “Weren’t you the one who told him that he should go with his father ten years ago?”

 

Garen was quiet for a few moments. “When we were kids, I trusted Obi-Wan. He wanted to be a Jedi more than anyone I ever knew. He was dedicated and determined and he knew he wanted to be a Jedi Knight. I never once believed that he’d actually go with his father. I thought he cared more about being a Jedi then that. Now he’s married, it’s just…,” he stopped, unable to continue. His emotions were starting to run away with him.

 

“You feel betrayed,” she told him. “I hope you realize that you have no right to feel that way.”

 

Garen looked up and his green eyes locked with her blue ones. The look they shared said everything. They were on opposite sides of the same issue for the first time in their lives. One simple conversation would solve nothing between them.

 

/

 

Obi-Wan felt out of place on Coruscant now, and certainly at the Jedi Temple. Even his manner of dress left him feeling odd. Most Jedi wore light colored clothing- browns and tans. He was dressed in black pants, a sapphire blue shirt, black boots, and a black cloak. His lightsaber was clipped to his belt, and unlike any other Jedi except his father and Anakin, a blaster was also strapped to his thigh. A vibro-blade was holstered against his left boot. He appeared more like a pirate, a scoundrel rather than a Jedi Knight.

 

“Are you coming?” Anakin asked from beside him.

 

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Obi-Wan looked at his friend and replied,” Yes, I’m coming.”

 

“Well, let’s get going. I’m sure Mace and Master Yoda are…anxious to see us,” Xanatos told both of them.

 

Anakin grabbed his own dark brown cloak and followed Xanatos and Obi-Wan down the ramp where he spotted Masters Windu and Yoda waiting for them.

 

“I see the welcoming committee is here,” Obi-Wan quipped.

 

“Behave yourself, young one,” Xanatos reprimanded his son.

 

“Yes, Father. I apologize,” he muttered.

 

Anakin could sense the tension between the father and son. It had been building since Obi-Wan’s marriage to Dasha, of whom Xanatos didn’t approve. His senses were telling him that it was going to boil over. Soon.

 

/

 

 _He’s certainly changed, Garen was right about that_ , Siri thought to herself as she clandestinely watched Obi-Wan, Xanatos and Anakin Skywalker as the trio approached Mace Windu and Yoda.

 

“Ogling, Tachi?” came a sneering question from behind Siri Tachi.

 

Turning slowly, she saw the face of a nemesis. “Spying, Chun?” she sneered right back at the white-haired Bruck Chun.

 

“I don’t spy, I observe. What I see here is you…admiring your one-time best friend, little Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Bruck told her.

 

“If by admiring you mean _appreciating_ his tanned features, broad chest and shoulders, long, powerful legs…then yes, I was admiring,” Siri plainly informed Bruck. “Jealousy doesn’t become you, Knight Chun. You should really let go of your inferiority complex where Obi-Wan is concerned.”

 

His anger boiling over, Bruck reached for Siri. Just as his hand was about to make contact with her upper arm, a hand grabbed his wrist and shoved him away. “You’d better rethink that maneuver, Chun.”

 

Both Siri and Bruck looked over at Obi-Wan, who’d made his way to them.

 

“How’d you know we were over here, Kenobi?” Bruck spat out the name.

 

Still holding Bruck’s wrist, Obi-Wan responded. “I sensed your presence over here. Don’t forget Bruck, my senses are far more developed and powerful than yours. Discovering you hiding over here was easy.”

 

“Let him go, Obi-Wan, he’s not worth it, really,” Siri told Obi-Wan.

 

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan let go of the wrist of his former childhood nemesis. The Knight turned to go, but was stopped cold by Obi-Wan’s next words. “Don’t come near her again, Chun. I’m a Jedi, but not like you. I don’t play by anyone’s rules but my own. You won’t like what happens if you test me on that.”

 

Fearfully, Bruck could only nod his white head. Then he sped off back into the hanger bay and inside the Temple.

 

“Garen was right, you have changed,” Siri spoke.

 

Looking from Bruck’s retreating form and down into Siri’s eyes, Obi-Wan’s gaze softened. “Perhaps I have, but so have you. You’ve grown up, Siri.”

 

She blushed when she realized that his blue-gray eyes were traveling up and down her lithe form. She had just returned from a mission of her own that morning and was currently dressed in a form-fitting body suit. Her blonde hair was loose and flowing and her bright blue eyes were…twinkling. Simply put, she was beautiful.

 

Recovering her speech skills, she moved slightly back away from him and spoke. “You shouldn’t have threatened Bruck, he was just being…” she began, but was cut off.

 

“…the same pompous, arrogant, insulting, revolting, son of a gundark that he has always been. A good threatening may have been exactly what he needed, especially because it came from a Jedi far more powerful than himself, both physically and in the Force,” Obi-Wan snapped.

 

“Now who’s arrogant?” Siri tossed back.

 

“Not I, Milady. I’m simply stating a few facts. Bruck is all of those things I just referred to him as, and I am far more powerful than he is, both physically and in the Force. It’s also a fact that I’m more powerful than you.”

 

Siri laughed. She knew he was teasing her. “Of course you’re more powerful, you’re a man. That makes you naturally stronger than myself.”

 

He held his face neutral for approximately three seconds before he burst out laughing. “It’s so good to see you again, Siri. I’ve missed you so much.”

 

Siri didn’t bother to answer him verbally. She threw herself into his strong, muscled arms and held him tight around his waist. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her tightly against his broad chest. She was so tiny, much more so than he remembered.

 

“I’ve missed you too,” she whispered after a few moments.

 

“I’m sorry it’s been so long since I’ve…” he began, but stopped, unsure of what to say.

 

“It’s all right. I know you’ve been busy with one mission after another. Despite your prolonged absence from the Temple, you and your father and Anakin still get talked about quite a bit,” she told him.

 

Stepping out of her embrace, Obi-Wan cast his gaze back across the hanger bay to where his father and Anakin were still speaking quietly with Mace and Yoda. “Maybe now that we’re back for a while, the talking will stop.”

 

“Don’t count on it, Obi-Wan. But for what it’s worth, I’m very glad that you’re back,” she told her best friend.

 

Shifting his heated gaze back onto Siri, Obi-Wan stepped closer to her again. “So am I.” Then he did something completely unexpected. He leaned down and kissed her directly on her soft lips, passionately.


End file.
